


Compassion for All

by lena-in-a-red-dress (CSIGurlie07)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIGurlie07/pseuds/lena-in-a-red-dress
Summary: When Lena's charity holds the biggest fundraising event of the season, she, Kara, and the Fab Five join forces to truly make it a night to remember.





	Compassion for All

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-crack idea I had while bingeing S4 of Queer Eye-- Fixer Upper Supercorp Meets Queer Eye. This is a work of fanfiction and as such the depictions of the Fab Five contained herein are in no way representative to the real people they are modeled after.
> 
> My Fixer-Upper Supercorp first featured on tumblr back in May 2018 and can be found [here](https://lena-in-a-red-dress.tumblr.com/post/173894596327/i-want-a-supercorp-au-where-lena-and-kara-are-the) and [here](https://lena-in-a-red-dress.tumblr.com/post/176195781872/fixer-upper-supercorp-au-update)
> 
> This would have normally been posted to tumblr first, but because I had to swear off tumblr for the weekend to avoid the inevitable flood of untagged SDCC spoilers, you guys get first look! (It'll go up to my blog sometime in the next week.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Somewhere between opening her second bakery location and starting a televised baking show, Lena founds the Compassion for All Foundation, an organization designed to network with local social services and outreach programs to provide shelter and resources to disenfranchised LGBT+ kids across the nation.

Their programs range from immediate action to legal reform to enrichment courses aiming to give young teens the best chance at succeeding as adults, as well as informational services for questioning teens and resources for adults trying to be better parents for their queer children.

When Lena announces the foundation's first fundraising event, the Fab Five catch wind and want to pitch in. It’s the most highly anticipated event of the year, and leading up to the event the social media world is taken over by photos and video stories of their work together.

Kara and Bobby become instant bros as they renovate a warehouse space for the event. They post photos of themselves in safety goggles and matching overalls (complete with ‘build bros’ stamped across the butts).

Meanwhile Lena and Antoni bond over food, experimenting and jamming to music as they putter around Lena’s kitchen. _"Lena, I love your kitchen will you marry me?"_ he puts on one photo of him hugging an industrial fridge. To which Kara comments that _“um exCUSE ME-- the position of official taster has been filled!"_

When the episode airs, we see all this and more. There's obviously a lot of love, and there's no true unhappiness, but there are still wish lists. For example, as Lena tells Tan, Kara dresses casually-- exclusively. 

"And I love how comfortable she is," Lena assures him, without even a hint of resentment. "I love that about her, and she is always gorgeous, that is never a problem--"

Tan, looking knowingly into the camera: "Oh yes, we are aware."

We see the camera cut to shots of Lena's hand in Kara's back pocket, Lena nuzzling into Kara's neck, Kara kissing her soundly until Lena's smiling against her lips.

Cutting back to their conversation, Lena is cracking up, and Tan laughs right along with her.

"Honestly!” he says. “Watching you two makes me wonder how you ever get out of the house in the morning!"

"Oh, it's a struggle for sure," Lena agrees with a smile, getting back on track, "but as much as I love it, there are still sometimes it'd be nice to... gosh, I'm not sure how to phrase it--"

"You want to see a little bit more effort, sometimes," Tan fills in.

Lena nods, relieved that someone is able to put it into words. "Yes."

"It’s totally normal to want to shake things up a bit," he assures her. "And I know you, you're a Luthor! You grew up with glitz, and glam! When you clean up, you _glow_ up, and what you’re asking is that she speak your language a little bit. Wanting that from your partner doesn't make you a monster."

"But I don’t expect her to be someone she’s not," Lena says. "And I know she’s been a little apprehensive about the fact the event is formal, so if you could help her find something that's still _her_ , I think that would go a long way to helping her feel as excited for it as I am."

Tan grins. "We can definitely do that."

Meanwhile, in another part of Lena and Kara’s ranch house, Karamo has sat Kara down for a quiet chat.

"Now, obviously," he starts, "we've put a lot of focus on the event this week, but it can be times like these that we really need to take a moment to sit back and examine how we're doing emotionally."

Kara nods, but there's a reticence to it that hints at discomfort. 

"So," Karamo prods gently, "how are we doing?"

"Good!” comes the quick response. “Good, yeah, I mean this week has been a lot, obviously, but it's also been a ton of fun, and it's something we've never done before, so the challenge has been really interesting."

Karamo nods, smiling. "You know, to be honest, when I first saw your show, I thought there was no way you guys were actually like that in real life. But when I see you guys in action, you guys are somehow even _more_ in tune with each other! I’m amazed, and I love that it's something you've chosen to share with us, and your viewers.”

Kara nods a little bashfully. “Yeah, I still feel really lucky that I met Lena. She’s my best friend and my favorite person in the world. Being able to work with her has been… breathtaking.” 

“And you know,” Karamo continued, “the sad fact is that in a lot of areas around the world, even here in America and our hometowns, relationships like ours aren't always accepted. So it means a lot that you and Lena are sharing your love with us. Being able to see how love and friendship can co-exist, and proving that it isn’t lascivious or sinful-- having such positive representation goes a long way towards normalizing gay marriage and queer relationships in the eyes of the public."

Kara nods. "Yeah, we've gotten a lot of support from the people who have needed to see us-- or see themselves _in_ us-- and that's made it all worth it."

"Was this something you ever imagined for yourself?"

"Oh, no! No, no, no... Design, yes. But doing the show? And being able to do with my best friend and the love of my life? That was all icing on a cake I hadn’t ever dreamed of."

Karamo leans back gesturing at the room around them, where evidence of Lena and Kara’s work lines the walls and sits in towering boxes. "And now you've got the bakery, and the homeware line coming out, and the charities... It’s a lot by any standard. That's gotta take a toll."

"It does and it doesn't,” Kara allows. “Lena loves it, and I love that she loves it. Seeing her when her brain gets going is just, pure magic, you know? But at the same time..."

"It's a long way from where you came from," Karamo supplies.

"Yeah. And I miss that, you know? She loves her work, but she gives so much of herself to it that I worry she's not enjoying the moment. It's always the next project, the next step, and I don't want to wake up in twenty years and realize it’s all we have to look back on."

"Have you shared any of this with Lena?" Karamo asks.

Kara shakes her head. "No, never. I _never_ want her to think I don't support her, because I do. In all things."

"I definitely feel that, and I know Lena does too. But-- by keeping it to yourself, you’re depriving Lena of the chance to grow, and to change. She could even be having some of the same concerns, but is pushing on because she doesn’t see any sign of slowing down from you.” 

Holding Kara’s gaze, Karamo gives his words time to sink in. He lets Kara process, and covers her hand when she nods. “You’re absolutely right,” she agrees. 

“We all need that someone in our lives who reminds us to slow down and take time for ourselves. As smart as Lena is, she’s not a mind reader. She won't know unless you tell her."

Kara offers him a thin, but genuine smile that broadens a moment later when Lena enters the room on Tan’s heels.

"Did I hear my name?" Lena chirps.

Karamo's eyes widen comically, calling an end to the intimate moment by shooting Kara a wide grin. "I take it back,” he jokes, “she is _totally_ a mind reader!"

The moment is over, but Kara has a lot to think about.

\---

"I am also a mind reader," Jonathan announces to the camera. It’s an impromptu interstitial filmed at the event space the day of the event, and he quirks his head in a tell-tale tilt. "Because when I doll up Lena Luthor in a few minutes, I'm going to ask what she does for skin care, and I already know what she's gonna say: sunscreen, moisturizer. Boom."

The next thing we see is Lena in the styling chair with Jonathan standing behind her. He plays with the ends of her hair as he talks to her in the mirror. 

"All right, pretty Lena, what does your daily skin regimen look like?"

"Sunscreen," comes the succinct reply. "Moisturizer, if it's dry out."

In the studio, Jonathan levels a sharp look into the camera.

"Okay, so here’s the thing,” he delivers crisply, “when you see someone with flawless skin like Lena Luthor, don’t bother asking what kind of products they use-- _it’s the genes_. They could list the entire product line at Sephora, and not a single one of them will give you the same kind of results. People with flawless skin have won the genetic lottery, all right? The girl has never had a pimple in. her. _life!”_

Back in the dressing area, Jonathan is all business. "Yes, queen! Oh my goodness, I am so glad to hear that because you literally do not need anything else, your face is gorge. For tonight I’m think something really simple, but elegant. Since you’re usually out working, we are going to glam you up with some smokey eye, but like-- a really light smoky eye, mkay? There will be no raccoons on my watch!”

Lena laughs. "Sounds good to me. What about hair? Up, down... I could go either way.”

“Hmmmm…” Jonathan cocks his head as he studies her in the mirror. “Oh hun, that’s a hard one! Your hair is so lovely, it would look great down, but wearing it up would really show off your amazing bone structure.... Oh, I know! WHow about we sweep it all onto one shoulder with a glitzy clip… and on the bare side I’d love to see you in a long earring. Something that draws the eye to that phenomenal neck you have.”

“Ooooh,” Lena coos. “I think you’ve got it.”

“Yes! Great minds, hunny, I love it!”

The camera then cuts to Tan in a loft interview, explaining the wardrobe for the evening. 

"We came _so_ close to putting Lena in red for this event, but Lena was leaning towards something a little less activating, and _I_ was honestly concerned for Kara’s heart health, so we opted for this modified a-line gown in a gorgeous forest green. It really complements her skin tone, and as the face of the event and the foundation, it was important for people to be able to look at Lena and know she means business. This dress does that, and a whole lot more."

He pauses then, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. 

“Kara was a little more difficult.”

The next cut is to Tan and Kara in the boutique, featuring a montage of Kara goofing around in various poofy skirts and dresses. She’s clearly having fun, but also clearly not taking it seriously.

“The problem wasn’t finding something Kara looked good in-- literally everything looks good on her.”

We see more shots of Kara, this time actually studying herself in the mirror, then shrugging noncomittally to Tan. Dress after dress, nothing clicks.

“Fashion is not about wearing whatever's on trend,” Tan tells the camera. “Fashion is about finding the trend that helps you feel like the best, most confident person you can be. It has to be what speaks to you and your personality. And no matter what your preferences are, with enough patience and resources, you will find the thing that makes you look and feel amazing. Even the indomitable Kara Danvers."

\----

The night of the event, the Fab Five arrive in true style. Their suits are tailored and perfect, and they are clearly thrilled to be there. 

“I cannot express how honored I am to be here,” Bobby says, shifting in place in front of the camera. “As a kid, it was a long, long time before I even knew people like me existed. We didn’t have resources like the Compassion for All Foundation, and I am so glad the next generation will. And honestly, if I had seen a marriage like Kara’s and Lena’s on tv, so full of love and life, and joy… I think I would have been a lot happier a lot sooner.”

In his own segment, Antoni blinks away tears. “I still wouldn’t have been able to come out, honestly. But if I’d been able to see a relationship like theirs on my tv screen, I would have been okay because even if I wasn’t happy where I was, I’d know that there was happiness waiting. One of the reasons the rate of LGBT teen suicide is so high is because you get these kids who are so isolated, and so hopeless, that they can’t see the light at the end of the tunnel. But it is there, and that's one of the things Kara and Lena are giving the world, one home renovation at a time.”

“My hope is that history remembers-- or at the very least queer history,” Karamo clarifies, “will remember Lena and Kara Luthor-Danvers as two women who changed the world through their love and laughter. I love them both so dearly, because they’re out there walking the talk that the Fab Five give all our clients, and they are proof that it works.”

In a rare moment of solemnity, Jonathan smiles at the camera. “I wish them all the happiness and success the world can possibly give them, because I can honestly say that there are no two people alive who deserve it more. They are an inspiration to all of us, and working with them has been an absolute dream come true and I consider myself incredibly lucky to have met them, and gotten to know them personally."

The camera shifts to the main floor of the event, where the Fab Five have gathered to await the arrival of Kara and Lena. 

"We’re waiting for Lena and Kara to get here," Antoni explains over the din, grinning as Jonathan jostles enthusiastically between him and Bobby. “Needless to say, we are all on pins and needles for this reveal."

"We. All. Adore. These. Ladies!" Jonathan punctuates with pats on Bobby's suited arm, then gives a muted squeal of excitement. "Ooh, sh sh sh!! Here comes Kara!"

Kara saunters in, looking heart-stoppingly stunning in a black two piece suit-- tapered pants cut to highlight the tall black heels on her feet, paired with a sleeveless blouse that boasts a pleated ducktail in back to give the illusion of coat tails. It is crisp and clean and glamorous, and with her hair gathered into a high french twist, her profile is tall and striking, and casually erotic with her hand tucked into one pocket. 

"Oh my god! Look at how comfortable she is!" Karamo gushes quietly. “Tan, she looks amazing!”

"What we found was that Kara just doesn’t like skirts," Tan explains to the rest of the five. He keeps his voice low enough that it doesn’t carry to where Kara is waiting. "Everything looked great, but she just couldn’t get on board. But once we started looking at the trousered styles, she loved almost everything she tried on.”

“That’s amazing,” Bobby murmurs.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen her wear black," Antoni remarks in amazement. "Did she choose black or was that you?”

Tan shakes his head. “That was all her. I initially had her try that in cobalt, but she asked for black. She said she liked how striking it was. I think she’s aiming to make a big splash tonight.”

"Oh my god there’s Lena. Okay, okay, be cool, be cool!”

They all fall still, watching as Lena emerges and we have a short moment while she scans the crowd to appreciate her long green gown. With a floor length sheath underneath a layer of sheer layer ruching, the green is rich against her skin, while looking like it drapes in all the right places. Her only accents are a single long earring brushing against the column of her throat, and a solid silver cuff on her left wrist.

Kara stares at her, and the Fab Five watch Lena’s red lips part as her smoky eyes land on the sight of her wife looking every inch as glamorous as she is. No one moves for a long moment, and it's clear that Lena and Kara have forgotten the rest of the world exists. 

The Fab Five stare right along with them, waiting for one or the other to move. 

"Wait," Tan says in a hushed voice. "Are-- are they--?"

"I know that look--" Antoni whispers back. "They do know this is PG, right--?”

But then Kara steps towards Lena, who smiles as Kara slips one hand on her waist and brings the other from her pocket to cup Lena's jaw, bringing her in for a willing, enthusiastic kiss.

"Yeah," says a cut of Jonathan, situating himself primly on his studio chair in the loft. "Knowing my subjects, color stay lipstick was non-negotiable. They’d need a sandblaster to smear anything. You're welcome, honeys!"

Bringing us back to the event and the kiss, we and the Fab Five can see our girls sharing quiet words. The camera doesn’t pick up what they’re saying, but their soft smiles and warm eyes promise that their words are tender and heartfelt.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna cry," Jonathan whimpers.

"Not without me," Antoni sniffling pitifully.

The next studio shot is of Bobby, uncharacteristically wistful. 

"There is something so tangible about the affection Lena and Kara have for each other. It's palpable, to the point that anyone in the same room with them can feel if." Bobby nods, with sure certainty. "We all felt it that night."

At the event, Kara and Lena approach the Fab Five, hands linked between them. 

"Everything looks so amazing, you guys," Lena says, reaching in for hugs. "Thank you so much for everything you've done."

"No, thank _you_ ," Tan gushes. "You guys made all of this possible, and we are just so honored to be a part of it."

"For reals!" Jonathan peals. "You guys are such an inspiration!"

"Yeah, I wanna be you when I grow up!" Karamo joins in. He points at Kara. "Especially you, girl! Look at you!"

Their hands tap together three times in Karamo's patented handshake.

"Look at those GUNS!" exclaims Antoni. Kara leans into it, flexing like a body builder on a stage. "Holy crap!"

Jonathan pretends to swoon. "Oh honey, you can carry me off into the sunset any day!"

"Ahem!" Lena coughs, prompting a round of laughter.

In the next cut, Jonathan waves off Lena's concerns. "Don't worry sweetheart, your wife is safe. I am very very gay and if I ever went straight it'd be for you, Pretty Lena."

"We're just joking, just kidding!" The Five promise. "Not like we could ever get an edge in, the way we could see Kara's ears steaming when she saw you."

"Goddess! Absolute goddess--"

"And look at you guys!" Lena gushes, devolving the exchange to a whirlpool of compliments. Kara officiates an impromptu fashion walk, announcing in egregiously unofficial and enthusiastic style as though commentating a sports match. 

The rest of the night the cameras follow all of them through the event. There's a lot of dancing, a lot of laughing, and a lot of speeches. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Lena and Kara steal a moment alone together-- with the cameras in tow. 

"You look so incredible," Lena tells Kara, so softly the screen has to flash subtitles. "Do you like it?"

"I do," Kara confirms. She's a little more sedate now, mellowed by exhaustion and good food. And something else. "I wish I'd found something like it sooner, honestly. I like looking good for you."

Kara leads them to a bench, and they sit close beside each other, fingers intertwined. 

"Tonight's been a big success," Kara says, earning a hum from Lena. "I want you to know that I love the work we do, and I love watching you do these amazing things. I really do."

Lena gazes at her, concern in her eyes. "But...?"

"But it feels sometimes like it's all we do. And I love it, I do, but I want more time with you just... to be us. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay..." Lena responds softly. "Kara, I love what we do because I do it with you. And I will love anything we do that keeps you smiling."

On cue, Kara breaks into a brilliant grin. She leans in and smooches Lena, sloppy in her relief. Lena giggles, looping her arms around her wife’s neck. 

"And honey,” Lena continues, resting their foreheads together. “If you ever feel for one moment like I would be disappointed to spend more time with you all to myself… please tell me.”

“Okay,” Kara murmurs.

“Because I’ll be more than happy to show you just how much that _isn't_ true."   
  
This time their kiss is slow, deep and passionate. The cameras cut away, returning to scene of the party. We see shots of the venue, and the patrons enjoying themselves over Lena and Antoni’s food, and the drinks they designed specifically for the event. There isn’t a single frown in the house, and everyone the camera interviews all share the same response.

“Everything is so beautiful…”

“I’ve been to my fair share of fundraising galas, and I can say that this is hands down the absolute very best.”

“The good is amazing--”

“I’m just glad to be here. There’s an energy here that you won’t find anywhere else, and it’s because of Lena, Kara and the Fab Five.”

After dinner, Lena delivers a speech. The audience only shows a fragment of the speech, but by the end Kara and the boys are all fighting tears. When she asks them to join her on stage, the audience goes wild.

“Without these wonderful people, tonight wouldn’t have been possible. For those of you who haven’t had the pleasure of getting to know my wife, or the five amazing men beside me, I can only tell you that they are the kindest, most genuine people I’ve ever met. I’m already trying to find a way to get them on board for my next project, just so I don’t have to say good bye.”

The crowd _awww_ s and the boys echo the sentiment. 

“But truly, this week has been so much fun, and I just want to say thank you for all of your hard work, and all of the love and compassion you’ve helped spread in the community. I can honestly say that the world is better to have you in it.”

The crowd erupts into thunderous applause, and Lena steps aside to let them have their moment-- a moment that sees the Five pushing Karamo forward to take the mic. 

“Thank you all so much for being here,” he says, as the room starts to quiet. “Obviously, the work that the Compassion for All Foundation does is close to our hearts, because there’s quite a few of us who could have used resources like this when we were growing up. We’re honored to be a part of it. But none of it would have been possible without these two women right here--”

He extends an arm towards Lena and Kara, and has to pause for the applause that follows. Kara weathers it better than Lena, but it’s clear that she considers her wife to be the driving force behind the foundation and the evening’s festivities. Lena blushes with a smile, leaning into her wife’s shoulder.

“Every day Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers open their hearts to the world, giving us a glimpse into their happiness together. They are two of the most creative, brilliant, and genuinely kind people we’ve ever had the pleasure of working with. You are not alone in hoping for chance to work together again very, very soon. 

“So please! Help me give a big round of applause for our leading ladies-- Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, everybody!”

Cheers start flying and cameras start flashing as Lena and Kara receive the praise with grace. They pose with the Fab Five for photos, and share one final group hug before making their way to the dance floor. When they dance, their faces are all bright with smiles, their movements goofy and joyous and exuberant.

The picture we're given is clear: these are people living their best lives, and loving every minute. 

As they dance, snippets of information are overlaid on the screen:

The fundraiser is the most successful and lucrative in the state, bringing in more than 30 percent over their projected goal. 

The renovated event space was transformed one more time, before being donated as emergency housing for homeless LGBT+ teens kicked out by their families.

The Fab Five found a chapter of the Compassion for All Foundation in Kansas City. 

And finally a collage of photos serves as proof that Lena and Kara finally get their time alone. We see stills of them bowling; line dancing; painting each other’s toe nails; Kara strumming a guitar as Lena reeds, colorful toes tucked in Kara’s lap.

The episode closes on Lena and Kara slow dancing at the gala, glowing and rosy-cheeked as their bodies press together in casual intimacy. Kara’s lips move beside Lena’s ear, singing a song that only the most discerning viewers could lip-read to decipher (which of course means the entire internet is buzzing with it the next morning):

_Slow dance with you… I just wanna slowww dance with you..._


End file.
